1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical connector and, more particularly, to a module having electrical contact terminals.
2. Brief Description of Prior Developments
U.S. Pat. No. 6,129,561 discloses a plug connector securing a printed circuit board with contacts. U.S. Pat. No. 6,010,363 discloses a connector assembly with a dove-tail mounting structure. There is a desire to provide a modular type of electrical connector module which can be connected to a housing to provide a configurable assembly for manufacturing an electronic device adapted to be connected to an electrical connector.